Fight in Paris
by malecfan0822
Summary: In my mind, how Alec's insecurity would have played out had there been no CoFA.It's post CoG, and my first ff!


Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own The TMI series, or its characters, they are property of Cassandra Clare.

Summary: Magnus and Alec get into a little tiff while they are traveling the world; followed by some much needed fluff.

Magnus Bane sat at a small table outside of a restaurant in Paris, France. A thin, blue cigarette in his mouth, which he lit with a colorful spark at the end of his fingernails, all while tapping his foot rather impatiently, and one foot propped up on said table.

In the far off distance you could even see the Eiffel tower, Magnus however, was facing in the opposite direction, reserving the view for his boyfriend- and as he had jokingly said once "You've seen it once, you've seen it a thousand times!"

Alec of course, had taken this as a slight, and listed various other comments the Shadowhunter had condemned as "showing off" and "condescending". There were times when the warlock truly didn't understand his boyfriend, but Alec's extreme emotional range was one of the reasons he loved him so much- you tend to get dull to such things after being around so many centuries.

"You're smoking," a voice stated, "you only smoke when you're upset."

Alec. He was the only one would notice something like that, like he did with all the people he cared about he noticed all these tiny things people did when they were mad, upset, happy, and sad and so on and "categorized" them.

It was a force of habit, when you lived with people like Jace and Isabelle who both rarely expressed themselves through words, the "right way" in Alec's mind, they went out did something stupid, or just let themselves be completely alone.

At that moment, Alec appeared at the table, taking the seat that had been reserved for him by Magnus with the magnificent view. He had been at the local institute, though he was technically on vacation, well that was a benefit Shadowhunters never truly got. He had to check in and let the local Shadowhunters know of his presence and be "on call" so to speak, according to Magnus at least. Alec didn't understand what that meant, but just assumed it was one of the many references he would never quite get- this just further irritated him.

Magnus just raised a brow and in a moment the cigarette was magicked out of his hand, where it went Alec wasn't quite sure, and the only evidence of the object was the little bit of lingering smoke and smell.

"I wasn't the one who stormed away" was Magnus's blunt reply.

Alec bit his lower lip, mulling over a reply. Magnus knew that Alec usually said whatever came to mind, it was why he stammered and stuttered so much, that's what was actually going on in his head. But, moments like this, Alec was trying to say something genuine and thought out, it was a thing he did around very few people. If he couldn't think of anything he would simply stay silent with his blue eyes shining, and probably just look at you, unable to produce a statement he considered up to par.

"I was irritated."

"I was joking." Magnus retorted.

Magnus saw Alec clinch his fists, as if what he was about to say angered him.

"It's not about what you said."

Magnus quirked another eyebrow, and leaned forward, his leg no longer propped up on the table.

"What is it, then? I'm sure we can work it out."

Alec sighed, looking behind Magnus as if the tower behind him had all the answers. Magnus glanced behind himself and then back to Alec, and shook his head, burying his face in his hands.

"If you don't tell me, then there's no way to fix-"

"This isn't something we can fix. I was upset earlier, and now I'm not. Can we just drop it?" Alec asked through gritted teeth.

"Alexander," Magnus noted Alec scowled at the use of his proper name, "please, I can tell you're still upset. I think you just growled."

Magnus added the last part as a joke, and noticed it made Alec smile for the tiniest second. There was a long time of silence, blue eyes cast down- but the nibbling of his lower lip assured Magnus that Alec was going to say something soon.

"How many times have you been here?" Alec finally asked.

This question threw Magnus off a bit, but he answered after a moment, "I haven't really counted, around thirty or so, I suppose, why?"

Alec sighed, fists clenched again and eyes still downcast.

"This is my first time out of New York." Alec began, then his lip twitched, "Well besides Idris obviously, and even in New York I stayed mainly in Manhattan…and Brooklyn as of late."

Both men smiled at the last part, Alec's cheeks reddening the slightest bit. Alec was struggling with his next sentence, Magnus could tell; his blue eyes were shifty, fists clenching and unclenching, and he was nibbling on his lower lip.

With a sigh, he continued, "and it's just, you come here and you know people, from centuries ago, and from all walks of life. I come here, and the only name I know is through word of mouth, and people who know me through my parents or heard about me kissing you in battle."

"Alexander-"

"Please, let me finish." Alec locked eyes with Magnus for the first time since he had begun speaking.

"It's not here, it's everywhere we go, and you know all these people, and you're a high warlock who has saved me on multiple occasions in multiple ways, that I can never properly explain," Alec seemed exasperated, and Magnus placed his hand on his boyfriend's in an effort to comfort him, "and it just makes me realize all the possibilities you have-outside of New York, outside of helping Shadowhunters . . . outside of me. Magnus Bane, you are the love of my life, and I know you're my first relationship, and I probably should keep that to myself, but I know that's what you are to me, regardless of time."

Magnus let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding- and Alec stared at him, slightly confused at the warlock's reaction. Magnus intertwined his fingers with Alec's.

"Alexander Lightwood," he said the name so sweetly that Alec didn't think to ask him to call him Alec. "You too are the love of my life. I've been around a long time, and yes over the course of these centuries I have met many people, some of them lovers, but most of them friends. I have gone many places, and seen a lot, felt a lot. Never, ever in my life have I felt what I feel for you. Like you, can't explain what you have done for me, but it's something no one I've ever met has been capable of doing. Alec, I don't want you to feel this way at all, and if I did anything to make you feel this way, I am truly sorry."

Alec was looking at his feet now, his face red.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered, lifting his face with careful hand, to find blue eyes shimmering with tears.

"By the Angel Magnus, did you have to make me cry?"

And the two laughed, hands intertwined, feeling the kind of content only the other could bring them.

My first FF, hope it isn't too terrible. I'm just having Magnus/Alec withdrawals.

Am I the only one who thinks that Magnus is an "emotional smoker", like he smokes when he's upset? I noticed it in CoA and CoG- he smoked when he was mad at Alec at Luke's place and had a pipe when he was pretending to be Ragnor(whose death, I assume, affected him). Maybe I'm reading too much into things.

Hope it was okay!


End file.
